Aria
by Hatner
Summary: Newest Avenger recruit will show these people things they have never seen before. Rating will change, and you will be notified when it does.


Aria was bored. This damn island had nothing to do. At all.

Aria lived on Malden, a small, remote, uninhabited chunk of land in the Kiribati Islands. In was a total of 15 square miles all around. And boring. Very boring.

No one had done anything to get on her radar in over a week. And since Ari didn't work for people (nasty business, so many complications) she would offer money, and 'disable' the person either way. Very clean, and no one did anything they didn't want to do.

Well I guess there was that thing that that guy was talking about... Appendixes or whatever.

Oh crap, the thoughts were working.  
The dude's coming today.  
Then maybe she wouldn't be so bored this afternoon.

That would explain the helicopter sounds.

And a guy in a turtleneck with an eye patch stepping through the door.

"Miss Jones?"

Ah yes. The most common alias that she used.

"Director... Curry?"

"Fury. Director Fury."

"Yes! Appendix thing?"

"The Avenger Initiative program"

"Let me guess. You want slash need me to join. But, no. I won't. The aliens already came and went."

"Miss Jones, though the current threat is gone, more will come. I would appreciate having all my cards in one place."

"Cards?! Are you calling me a card?!"

"Your are one of the first lines of defense."

"Fine. I'll join. I'm bored."

Fury looked at her. This was seeming way too... Easy. Simple. But he would let it play out. For now.

"Would you follow me, so we can make our way to stark tower?"

"Stark tower? Maybe I could just stay here."

"Miss Jones."

"Fine. But anything that happens is your fault."

Fury raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Aria sighed. This was going to go wrong.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••  
At stark tower.

"So... Anybody know anything about this new girl who's supposed to be living in my house?" Asked Tony.

Clint and Natasha just shook their heads and continued playing cards.

Bruce thought for a sec, "Not really. But they'll be here in a minute or two so..."

It wasn't even twenty seconds.

"So... Morgan, eh?", asked Tony.

Aria glared. Maybe she should tell them her real name... But that wouldn't work so well, 'cause then they might actually find out about her age. And that would be bad.  
Fine. Morgan Jones it is.

"Yes. Was that not what Fury said?"  
Her tone was undeniably frosty.

Natasha looked up, for a second glared, and looked down.

"No need for tone Ms. Jones. We are housing you at the moment."

"Well I wouldn't be here, if a mister director hasn't compromised my location."

Tony lifted an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that your location wouldn't have been compromised anyways?"

"Because I was on an island too small to have a 20 mile jog, it was thought uninhabitable, mostly forgotten, AND IN THE MIDDLE IF THE PACIFIC OCEAN!"

The whole of the avengers stared at her.

Ari stared at Tony.

"Mr. Stark, if you don't mind, where is my room."

"... Down the hall, take a left, second door, and two floors up."

Aria smiled sweetly. "Thank you!"

And then she was gone. And no one had any idea what to think.

oOooOooOo

The room wasn't terrible... But something was off... The bed. The bed was wrong. It was a king, size silk covered, canopied monstrosity. And it was on the ground.

She didn't sleep any less than five feet off the ground unless she had to. This isn't something that's uncommon for her, so Ari took out two hooks and a hammock. Plus a hammer, screws, pillows, and a electronic screwdriver.

And then she made her hammock. And put a life size blow up doll version of herself in the bed, because Ari liked to have the upper hand, and people generally didn't look at the ceiling to find a person. Or body for that matter...

}Back in the Kitchen Where the Avengers Gathered{

"That was odd."

Bruce was stating the obvious. And people glared at him.

"Yes. Yes it was," Tony declared, "And I hear an electric drill. Should I be worried?"

Natasha buried her face on her hands. "Oh God no. She's doing it again."

All heads turned to her.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Nat, do you know her?"

"Unfortunately. Well enough to call her a friend."

"And you didn't say anything earlier why?" Asked Tony.

"Meh. She wasn't a threat."

"Excuse me, I wasn't a THREAT?!"

Apparently Ms. Jones was done with her 'renovations'. And a little pissed.

"Natasha. I have no obligations, attachments, or benefits associated to this project. I could blow the whole thing up and sleep sound."

"But you wouldn't."

"Naa. Prob not, there's no reason to."

"Are you satisfied with your room?"

Aria/Morgan smirked at the Russian.

"I am now."

Tony glared. "What. Did. You. Do."

"I fixed it."

"Fixed. What."

"The bed."

"How did you 'fix' the bed."

"Don't worry. The bed is in the same condition that it was when I arrived."

Natasha and Ari grinned, sharing a joke, "Yes Ar, I'm sure the bed is fine."

There was a moment of silence.

"Ar?"

Ari glared at Natasha, sending her the silent look for 'Really?! Now I have to fix this!'

Natasha sent 'they should know your first name at LEAST. We all have skeletons in our closets. Yours are just a lot creepier.'

Ari sighed. 'Fine. But only first name.'

Turning to look at the rest of the group, Aria glared and mumbled something under her breathe. Clint cupped his ear. "I'm sorry, I missed that. Speak up."

"Clarissa. My first name is Clarissa.  
Ar is just a nickname."

Natasha flicked the back of Ari's head. "Real name. Not Alias."

Aria's hands clenched and she stomped her foot. "Don't wanna."

"I don't care if you don't want to, it's polite. We all share our real names here, and I'm only forcing you to tell your first."

Aria growled.

The assassin put her hands up, "If you don't, I. Will."

"Fine. My name is- mumble."

"Her name is Ari-"

Natasha Romonoff found her mouth cover by the other girls hand.

"Ariadne. My name is Ariadne."

}a/n: pronounce it are-ee-add-nay{

Steve Rogers stared. There was no way it was the same... They had seen weirder things. Like the god of thunder. He might as well ask.

"Do you know the story of the Minotaur in the Maze?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Any relation?"

Aria scoffed. "I'm no long lost princess."

"What is the story?"  
Hmm. Tony was curious.

Ari took a breath "there was a girl in Ancient Greece, who was the daughter of a King. She was indeed beautiful. There was a man, who wanted to be with her forever. He was a peasant, and the king didn't like him. So his royal highness sent the boy to kill the Minotaur in the center of a maze. But while the Minotaur seemed like the hard part, the challenge lay in getting out of the maze. Ariadne loved this boy too, foolish, but she gave him a magical ball of thread, that would not break, and would lead him out of the maze. Then stuff happened and their life was good. The End."

"Wow." Bruce was astonished. "Your really bad at story telling, aren't you."

"Meh. Never needed the skill set."

And then they went to bed. Because I'm too lazy to finish the day.

Tony was doing research. Ariadne wasn't a common name, but plenty of people had it. And if she was with shield, then she would have to be over eighteen, that narrowed it down a bit.

But there was nothing matching her description. Huh. Shield would know. They would never let her in without knowing everything.

Name: Ariadne Heure  
Heritage: Scottish  
Age: 15  
Parentage: Unknown

...and the rest was just junk except for some random bits.

Ariadne was fifteen... And Natasha was with shield for the past three years, so when they did the job together, she would have been thirteen. Thirteen. Wow... wait. There's training, plus no way would Nat go on a mission with someone who was inexperienced, so that put her at eleven at the oldest. Maybe shield had it wrong. Maybe the dates got mixed up... Just wow. This kid couldn't even legally drive yet. He needed to talk with Natasha. See if she knew.

•••••••  
Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"Tony. Natasha, I really need to talk to you about something."

"... Ari?"

"Yeah."

"Come in."

Tony opened the door and stared into her eyes for second. As if checking for something.

"How old was Ariadne when you first worked together?"

"You went through her shield file."

It wasn't a question.

"Do you know how she was Natasha?"

"Not for certain."

"Eleven at most."

Natasha stared for second before bursting out laughing.

"Wow-gasp- that was-gasp-actually funny-gasp-"

Tony wasn't laughing.

"Oh my god. You're serious."

"Extremely."

"And you're sure."

"Shield wouldn't get this wrong."

"... How old is she now?"

"Fifteen."

"I-I need-I need to think."

Tony nodded and left.

Normally he would interfere, but this wasn't normal. Eleven. Years. Old. And she was working with NATASHA. On NATASHA'S kind of cases. Voluntarily. Yes, that was on her file. Only volunteer missions.

•••••••Morning. At the table.•••••••••

"So Ariadne. You forgot to mention something the first time we met."

"I forget to mention lots of things."

"Hmm. Like the fact that you were eleven?"

Bruce looked a little green, and Captain America looked scandalous. Clint just listened through the air vent.

Aria sighed. "It's no biggie. I wasn't even a virgin. Haven't been since I was three. Daddy had issues. But not anymore."

More gaping and scandalous expressions. Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say.

"Ummm... I'm just gonna leave..."


End file.
